


What Are You Waiting For?

by LilyAnson



Series: Senny [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, De-aging, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Benny, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Sam has always been drawn to the 'bad boy' type.  When Dean is out of town sixteen year old Sam invites upperclassman Lucifer over.  Things get out of hand and Lucifer gets a little to aggressive.  Sam has to call Benny for help since Dean is out of town and there isn't anyone else close enough to help.   The question is, did Benny show up solely to help his best friends little brother or is there something more to it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for a friend. I've never written Benny before let alone shipped him. I apologize in advance. Please don't thrown things.

  
  
  
All afternoon Sam’s mind kept drifting. He knew he should be paying attention to the teachers but he couldn’t concentrate. Ever since the first day of school he’d had a crush on school’s official ‘bad boy’. Finally he had worked up enough courage to slip a note into Lucifer’s locker. The note asked if he would like to hang out later and even included his cell number for good measure.

By the time school let out he still hadn’t gotten a response and was kicking himself for even writing the note. With Dean who knew where on another road trip and their dad working out of town he figured he wouldn’t have to worry about either of them asking awkward questions if Lucifer had shown. Who knew what Lucifer would do now? Probably tease him, Sam thought dejectedly. Now he was severely regretting his decision.

-

Flopping down onto his bed Sam reached over and unzipped his backpack. Sifting through it’s contents he fished out his chemistry book. He tried to focus on his homework but his thoughts kept drifting. Why did he have to leave that stupid note? Lucifer was a senior and Sam was only a sophomore. It’s not like Lucifer would ever want to have anything to do with him. Sighing Sam tried to concentrate on his homework again but it was no use. His mind kept drifting to the tall, blond, devilishly good looking senior with ice blue eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Frowning Sam sat up and shoved the chemistry book away. Turning he slung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. As he was leaving his room the person knocked a second time. Sam rolled his eyes at the impatience of the person knocking. Finally he made it to the front door. When he opened the door he froze in surprise. Standing right in front of him was the last person he ever expected to visit.

“Well are you going to invite me in or not?” Lucifer asked grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Uh,” Sam said, fairly ineloquently especially by his own standards. Finally his brain kicked into gear and started to work again. “Yeah. Yeah sorry, come in.”

Lucifer entered, inspecting the house as he did so. “Nice digs you got here Sam,” Lucifer said as he passed Sam.

Closing the door Sam tried to pull himself together as he turned to face Lucifer. “It’s all right I suppose. I can’t complain at least,” he answered with a shrug.

“Don’t you have, like, a big brother or something?” Lucifer asked off-handedly.

Sam felt his mouth go dry. “Yeah, Dean. He’s not here right now. He’s off on another road trip somewhere.” Had Lucifer only shown up to see Dean? That would be about par for the course. Everyone seemed to like Dean. Most of Dean’s friends only seemed to tolerate him because he was Dean’s little brother and nothing more.

Leaning back against the nearest wall Lucifer nodded a little at the information. “So no parents?” Lucifer asked casually.

“Uh, my mom passed away a several years ago,” Sam replied uncomfortably. “Dad’s working out of town for the next several days.”

“So we have the house to ourselves then?”

“Um, yeah pretty much,” Sam answered uneasily.

Lucifer shoved himself off the wall and began inspecting the room.

“I was just catching up on some homework,” Sam told Lucifer.

“Right, so nothing important then,” Lucifer said moving on to the next room.

Sam followed as Lucifer continued to inspect the house room by room. After the kitchen he started down the hallway. The first door he opened was Dean’s room. Sam was a bit nervous about that. Luckily Lucifer moved on without entering. He also didn’t shut the door so Sam rushed forward after him to pull the door closed.

“My room’s over here,” Sam told him, desperate to avoid having to worry about Lucifer opening the door to his dad’s room.

Shrugging, Lucifer followed. Rushing forward Sam picked up his school things and shoved them into his backpack. Sam had never been so grateful he liked to keep his room clean as he was right now. Dean’s room was always a complete disaster but Sam liked to keep things neat. Tossing his backpack into a corner he turned around and found himself in entangled in Lucifer’s arms.

Before he could process what was happening Lucifer pulled Sam close and was kissing him. Sam thought he could taste the sour tang alcohol on Lucifer’s breath. Surprised Sam was frozen in place for several seconds. Finally he regained some of his bearings and struggled until he managed to break the kiss.

“What the hell?” Sam demanded.

“Geez Sammy, you’d think you’ve never kissed a person before,” Lucifer complained.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant-”

“Hey, you’re the one that invited me over. Besides, I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“I, well yeah, I mean, but I was thinking-”

His words were cut off as Lucifer leaned forward and began kissing him again. Sam struggled to extract himself from Lucifer’s arms but it was no use. Suddenly one of Lucifer’s hands slipped down and grabbed Sam’s butt firmly. Sam gasped at the contact and Lucifer used the distraction to slip his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam jerked back as hard as possible and managed to break the kiss again.

“Isn’t this a bit sudden? I mean shouldn’t we get to know each other or something?”

“I know everything I need to know. You’re dad’s gone for the night. Big brother’s who knows where. You’ve thought about this and I’m cool with it. I mean it’s not like I had anything else to do today,” Lucifer announced. Moving his other hand to Sam’s butt he gave another firm squeeze before leaning in to resume kissing. Sam turned his head to avoid him.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for this right now,” Sam whispered.

“Oh come on Sammy-”

“Can you not call me that?”

“You’re the one that invited me over. Don’t try to tell me this isn’t what you expected to happen,” Lucifer snapped.

“I didn’t,” Sam asserted.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Please,” he huffed. “Like I’m supposed to believe that. Wait, are you playing hard to get or something?” Lucifer rolled his eyes again. “You don’t have play games anymore, you’ve already got me. The question is, what are we going to do now?” Lucifer said as he jerked Sam forward. While Lucifer was two years older than him Sam had always been tall for his age. The result was that they ended up hip to hip, their groins pressed against each other. No matter how hard he struggled Sam couldn’t wriggle out of Lucifer’s arms.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for it to go that far yet,” Sam pleaded.

“I am,” Lucifer said as he rolled his hips against Sam’s.

“Wait!” Sam shouted.

“Mm nope,” Lucifer hummed. “We’re well beyond the waiting part.”

“I- I-” Sam struggled to come up with a decent excuse. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he announced.

Finally Lucifer paused and cocked his head slightly. “Really Sam, the bathroom?”

Sam shrugged trying his best to appear relaxed. “Yeah. Sorry, it’s just that I really have to go. You don’t want to start only to stop so I can use the bathroom do you?” Please let him buy the excuse, Sam thought.

“Fine, but make it quick,” Lucifer ordered.

“Yeah. As quick as possible I promise,” Sam told him.

Rushing out of his room he all but ran to the bathroom. When he was safely inside he shut the door and turn the flimsy lock. Shoving his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and fished out his cell phone. The problem was, who to call? Definitely not dad. Dean was off who knew where. Think Sam, he told himself. There has to be someone close enough. Scrolling through his contacts he stopped when he came across the name Benny.

Benny was one of Dean’s friends. Sam rarely ever called him unless Dean forgot his cell phone. Benny’s past wasn’t the cleanest. After he and Dean became friends Benny changed a lot of things. He ditched the gang he used to run with and stopped stealing cars for them but his attitude was still abrasive and usually rubbed Sam the wrong way. He thought about it. Benny did live fairly close. Fuck it, he thought. It’s not like he had anyone else he could call. Pressing call he counted the rings. After five rings it went to voicemail. Fuck. Sam hit redial and prayed it wouldn’t go to voicemail again. After three rings Benny answered.

 _“Busy Sam. This better be good little brother,”_ Benny drawled over the phone.

“I need help. Can you come over, like now?” Sam asked in a rush.

 _“What’s up?”_ Benny asked, his tone changing from annoyance to concern.

“My fault probably but I invited Lucifer over and-”

_“Not the little brat that wanted to take over Dean’s title of resident bad boy?”_

“Yeah but-” Just then there was a knock.

“Come on Sam, you’ve been in there forever,” Lucifer called through the door.

“Yeah, just a second. Almost done,” Sam called back. Turning on the water he lowered his voice as he answered Benny. “I lied and told him I had to go to the bathroom. He won’t leave and he keeps grabbing me and trying to kiss me and-”

_“Fucker. I’ll be right there, you just gotta hold him off for five minutes little brother. Can you do that?”_

“I think so. Just-”

“Come on out Sam or I’m coming in,” Lucifer called through the door.

“Shit, I have to go.”

 _“Five minutes,”_ Benny assured him before hanging up.

Sam pocketed his phone again and turned off the water. Unlocking the door he took a deep breath. Releasing it he opened the door. When the door was barely opened just enough Lucifer’s hand shot out and grabbed Sam’s arm. With rough yank Sam found their bodies once again pressed solidly together.

“Not here,” Sam said quickly. “In the bedroom? Please?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine,” he huffed.

Roughly grabbing Sam’s wrist Lucifer pulled him down the hall to the bedroom. As soon as they were inside Lucifer drug Sam over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Climbing into the bed he straddled Sam. Hands slipped under Sam’s shirt and fingers splayed across his stomach. Sam reached down and tried to stop the hands but Lucifer wouldn’t let him. Grabbing both of Sam’s wrists he held them tightly.

“Ah, ah, Sam. Now be a good boy and maybe this can be pleasant for you too.”

He was desperate to buy time and figured if he were in charge of the situation it would be easier to take it slow. Or at the very least slow enough. God he wished Benny would show up soon. “Yeah but don’t you want me to help? I mean I could do some of the work and you could just lay back and enjoy yourself,” Sam offered.

“Not for the first time. The first time I’m in charge. That way I know how much freedom I can allow you,” Lucifer sneered.

Sam was beginning to panic. Hadn’t it been five minutes yet? Where was Benny? “I can make it better if you let me do the work. Promise.”

“No deal Sam. Maybe the second time, but I’m in charge for now. That is, maybe for the second time if you’re still up for it by then.”

The expression on Lucifer’s face terrified him. Still holding Sam’s wrists with his right hand Lucifer used his left hand to drag his fingernails down Sam’s side. While it wasn’t particularly hard Sam still flinched. This is all my fault, he thought. Why did he always have to like the wrong people. This time it was going to cost him more than just his pride. Suddenly the weight pressing him down against the bed was gone. Turning his head quickly he saw Benny shove Lucifer against a wall and pin him there.

“Touch Sam again and you’re dead. Got it?” Benny growled.

“Oh please, he was practically begging for it. You should have heard him. The little slut-”

Benny pulled Lucifer forward and slammed back against the wall before he could finish whatever he was going to say. “Listen here punk, if I hear so much as a rumor you’re anywhere near this house or Sam again I’ll make your life a living hell. You just better be glad it was me not Dean this time. I promise you he’d be a lot less nice about you screwing with his little brother than I am. Now since you don’t seem to be able to find it on your own let me show the fucking front door.”

One hand on the back of Lucifer’s neck and the other holding Lucifer’s arm behind his back, Benny pulled Lucifer off the wall and marched him out of Sam’s room. For several seconds Sam lay there blinking stupidly at the wall. Finally he shook his head to clear it and sat up on the bed. Standing he rushed out of the room and toward the front door. He caught up with them just as Benny was shoving Lucifer out of the house. Straightening Benny crossed his arms over his chest and stood there blocking the doorway.

“Benny?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Not now Sam,” Benny told him without looking back to him. “Go on, get,” Benny ordered.

“I could call the cops on you for assault,” Lucifer shot back.

“I’d just explain to them I came over to see my friend and found you attempting to rape a minor,” Benny stated calmly. “After all, you’re eighteen and he ain’t.”

Lucifer hurled back insults that made Sam wince. Benny didn’t flinch. Nervously Sam waited to see what would happen. After another few insults Lucifer finally left. Benny watched until Lucifer was out of sight before shutting the door and locking it. When he turned around to face Sam his arms were still crossed over his chest. There was a hard expectant look on his face as he eyed Sam without speaking. He was clearly waiting for an explanation.

“I,” Sam began before pausing. “I didn’t realize he would do something like that,” Sam said quietly.

“Both Dean and I could have told you about him if you’d bothered to ask. I still don’t buy it though. You’re smarter than that Sam. You had to know he was trouble.”

Sam dropped his eyes to the ground. Of course he knew Lucifer was trouble. He didn’t know why but for some reason he always seemed drawn to that type of personality. “Yeah,” he admitted quietly. “I knew. I just didn’t expect for…” He waved his hand vaguely trying to find the right words. “I guess I just didn’t expect him to be _that_ aggressive.”

“And you’re supposed to be the smart one? Damn it Sam, you need to use those brains of yours more. Someone like him? Why would you expect him the behave any other way?”

“Maybe if you and Dean would ever include me in anything I’d have known!” Sam shot back. As much as he hated to admit it he was jealous of the bond the other two shared. His brother and Benny had always been close. It was part of the reason Benny stopped running with his old gang and stealing cars. There dad had almost thrown fit the first time Dean had brought Benny over but it hadn’t stopped their friendship. When Benny cleaned up his act, at least mostly, their dad didn’t really have a reason to forbid him from the house.

Benny lowered his eyebrows and continued to watch Sam silently.

“Well it’s true,” Sam complained. “You two always exclude me from everything. If either one of you ever included me in anything maybe I’d have know about him beforehand.”

“Maybe we figured you’d be smart enough not to get involved with someone like him,” Benny argued. “Why would you even want to Sam?”

“Who I like and don’t like isn’t any business of yours!”

“It is when I have to come running to rescue you,” Benny countered.

“So next time don’t,” Sam growled in frustration.

“Yeah? And how exactly would I explain that to Dean?”

“Like Dean would even care. He’s always off on a road trip or doing something with you,” Sam huffed. Benny didn’t reply. “Whatever,” Sam grumbled. “I’m going back to my room to finish my homework.”

-

It was several hours later when he finished all his homework. His stomach growled loudly and Sam sighed. Closing the book he shoved it away as he stood. He really didn’t feel like cooking anything. Maybe he could find something simple to make. Opening the door he smelled food. Frowning he followed his nose to the kitchen. He found Benny at the stove stirring something that smelled amazing.

“Bout time you came up for air. I was about to go collect you. Eating isn’t optional, you know?”

“What are you making?” Sam asked honestly curious.

“Stew. It’s about one of the only things you guys had most the ingredients for. You guys really need to go shopping.”

“Most?”

“There’s a few things I like to add you guys don’t have but it’ll work I suppose.”

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Mm,” Benny hummed noncommittally. “It’s almost done if you want to get out some bowls.”

Going to the cabinet Sam pulled out two bowls. He also snagged two forks on his way to the table. As he was getting ready to put them down Benny snagged his sleeve and pulled him over to the stove. Ladling stew into both bowls Benny took one of them and followed Sam to the table. As they sat Sam reached for the salt. Benny swatted Sam’s hand away.

“Rude Sam. At least taste it first,” Benny huffed.

Sam stared at the food. It would probably be best to taste it first. With a mental shrug he gathered a spoonful and tried it. He was more than surprised. It wasn’t that he expected it to be bad precisely, he just didn’t expect it to be this good. Ignoring the salt Sam began scarfing down the stew. When the bowl was half empty he finally looked up and caught Benny watching him and looking amused.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Thought you wanted salt,” Benny said smirking.

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled as he returned to eating.

-

When they were done eating Sam cleared the table and began doing the dishes. He figured if Benny could cook the food he could clean up afterward. They had transferred the last of the stew into a Tupperware container so Sam could reheat it later if he got hungry. He was grateful to have something already made since Sam really hated cooking. He could cook when he needed to but he was far from the best. Their dad was hopeless in the kitchen and if they left it up to Dean they’d have burgers every night. This meant it was usually Sam cooking or else they ordered take out.

When he finished with the dishes he dried them and put them away. He could hear noise from the television so he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Benny lounging on the couch watching some program Sam didn’t recognize. Sam sat down on the opposite side of the couch and watched the show briefly. It was some action show with a lot of explosions. Not exactly the type of program Sam would normally have chosen. Then again, Sam rarely watched television.

“Benny?” Sam asked after a few hours, stifling a yawn.

“Hmm?” Benny hummed questioningly without glancing over.

“Going home?”

Finally Benny turned to face him. After a few seconds he finally answered. “Naw, thought I’d stay over tonight. Just in case, you know?”

“Mm hm,” Sam mumbled sleepily.

“If you’re gonna fall asleep you might want to go to bed,” Benny observed.

“Mm hm,” Sam mumbled as his eyes drifted closed.

-

Sam woke up snuggled under his blanket feeling nice and warm. He hummed contentedly before remembering he’d fallen asleep on the couch. Had he sleepwalked back to his bed? Suddenly he remembered Benny. Had Benny moved him? Was Benny still here or had he left? Sam got out of bed and left his room. Quietly he crept down the hallway making his way to the living room. He found Benny laying on the couch asleep.

Shaking his head Sam made his way to the hallway closet and snagged a blanket. He unfolded the blanket as he made his way back to the living room. When he started to drape the blanket over Benny a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Sam froze. Benny stared at him for almost a full minute before releasing Sam’s wrist. “Sorry about that. Something wrong?” Benny asked.

Sam shook his head. “I just woke up and wondered if you were still here.”

“Figured I’d stay just in case that little punk showed up again,” Benny yawned.

“Thanks,” Sam told him.

“Yeah, no problem. You need something?”

“No I’m fine,” Sam assured him. “I just thought you might appreciate a blanket.”

“Mm,” Benny grunted in agreement before rolling over to lay on his side. Reaching over he pulled the blanket out of Sam’s hands and dropped it over himself. “Thanks,” Benny muttered.

“No problem,” Sam replied.

After only a few seconds Sam realized Benny was asleep once again. He knew he should have gone back to bed and gotten more sleep but after the day’s events he was still shaken up quite a bit. Moving to the recliner Sam sat down and pulled the lever. Leaning back he stretched out and propped his feet up on the footrest. In the darkness of the early morning he watched Benny sleeping on the couch.

He vividly recalled the day's previous events. Why was he always drawn to the wrong type of person? Just once he wanted to fall for someone who wasn’t a complete jackass. He should have know what kind of person Lucifer was, Benny was right. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if Benny hadn’t shown. With a slight frown Sam turned his head peering through the gloom to get a better look at Benny.

Sam had never given Benny a second thought. He was Dean’s friend and that was just all there was to it. For the first time ever he was seeing Benny in a different light. If Benny wasn’t Dean’s best friend would Sam view him any differently? Maybe. Benny was the type of person Sam usually did fall for but he was still Dean’s best friend. Those two were so close they were almost inseparable. Doesn’t matter, Sam decided. There was absolutely no way Benny would ever see him _that_ way. Since tomorrow was Saturday Sam didn’t have to worry about getting up at any specific time. He allowed himself to fall asleep in the recliner.

-

When he awoke it was to the smell of food. For a second Sam wondered if he was still dreaming or if he was really awake. Finally he remembered Benny. Was Benny making breakfast, Sam wondered incredulously. Yawning he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and pulled the lever on the chair. The footrest descended as the back of the chair straightened. Standing up he made his way to the kitchen. Benny had just finished setting something on the table. Without missing a step Benny grabbed Sam’s elbow and led him to the hall.

“Nope. Go get cleaned up first, then you can have breakfast.”

“But I-” Sam began before Benny cut off what he was going to say.

“Nope. Shower first, then food. Besides, it’s not quite done yet.”

“Okay okay,” Sam grumbled, making his way to the bathroom.

-

When he was done Sam dried off and dressed quickly. He rushed down the hall eager to get to the kitchen. He tried to tell himself that it was because he was hungry and wanted breakfast but there was more to it. Some part buried deep inside that he refused to acknowledge kept arguing it was because he felt safe around Benny. Sure he’d fooled around before but Sam had never gone all the way yet. He was still fairly shaken up from Lucifer’s actions yesterday and wanted to be near someone that could banish the lingering fear. He intentionally tried not to think about that too much.

Benny had never been more than his brother’s friend. Sam wasn’t sure what to make of what he was feeling so he did what he always did with unwanted feelings. He shoved them away and tried to move past them. When he entered the kitchen he spied Benny filling a second cup with orange juice. Quietly he stood there just watching. Sam found himself smiling in spite of himself. For the first time since they’d met Sam took a good long look at Benny just as a person and not Dean’s friend. Honestly Benny wasn’t that bad looking now that he thought about it. Still it wasn’t looks that usually drew Sam to a person. It was usually attitude, and Benny definitely had a lot of attitude. Sam shook his head. Was he seriously checking out his brother’s best friend?

-

They were almost done with breakfast when Sam said, “Thanks for, you know, showing up when I needed help.”

Benny grunted and continued eating.

“I’m sorry I was rude about it afterward,” Sam muttered.

Benny’s hand paused slightly as he was lowering it for another forkful of food. “Well like I said before, Dean would have been pissed if I hadn’t come,” Benny answered without looking over to him.

“So Dean’s the only reason you showed?”

Benny dropped his fork on the plate. “You getting the dishes again?” he asked abruptly.

“I, um, yeah sure.”

“Good,” Benny said simply.

Standing up he left the kitchen as Sam stared after him. What the hell was that about, Sam wondered. Gathering the dishes he scraped them and put them in the sink. Running water he pondered Benny’s reaction to the question and hasty departure. Suddenly he had to know the answer. Turning the off the water Sam left the kitchen. He found Benny in the living room slipping on his shoes.

“Leaving so soon?” Sam asked.

“Yep,” Benny replied without looking up.

“Why did you show up, really?”

“Already told you,” Benny grunted.

“Actually you didn’t. You avoided the question with talk of dishes,” Sam reminded him.

“Why do you care all of a sudden? If it was because of Dean or not who cares?”

“I care!” Sam shouted. “Did you only show up because of Dean or did you… do you…”

“Careful Sam,” Benny warned. “I have a feeling you really don’t want the answer to that question.”

“I do,” Sam assured him.

“You really don’t,” Benny repeated.

“And why is that?” Sam asked. He thought he saw a spark of an emotion pass across Benny’s face but he couldn’t tell.

“Damn it Sam. It can’t happen, that’s all there is too it.”

“But I-”

“No,” Benny insisted.

“But…” The words trailed off.

“Damn it Sam,” Benny growled as he began to pace. Finally he stopped and turned back to face Sam. “Dean would kill me, that’s why,” he snapped.

Sam’s breath seemed to catch in his throat. _Dean would kill him._ Not, he didn’t care about Sam in that way. Not, he wasn’t ready for a relationship. His biggest reason for turning Sam down was how Dean might take it. Sam thought about it. There was a very real possibility that Dean might kill _him_ for it as well. Did he care?

“Kiss me,” Sam demanded.

“No!” Benny shouted instantly. “Damn it Sam this isn’t a game.”

“Does it sound like I’m joking?”

“Not happening,” Benny growled. “Move.”

Striding forward he moved Sam sideways, opened the door and left, slamming the door behind himself. Sam stood, stunned. As startled as he was to realized he liked Benny it was just as shocking to learn that Benny might actually feel the same way. Might, he reminded himself. Just because he hadn’t denied it didn’t actually confirm anything. While the revelation was sudden the more he thought about the more right it felt. Why didn’t he see it before?

-

Saturday came and went. Dean called to check in and Sam cautiously avoided talking about either Lucifer or Benny. It helped that Dean figured Sam spent more time with his nose in books than he actually did. All it took was a few keywords like school, research, and homework, and Dean would assume Sam spent all his time studying. They talked for awhile and Dean told him about the places he’d been through.

Dad checked in as well and he was harder to distract. Their dad always asked too many questions, wanting to know every small detail when he was gone for work. It was as if he figured he could make up for ignoring them when he was home by these interrogations. Luckily he managed to avoid talking about Lucifer or Benny with him as well. After a fairly lengthy conversation he was finally able to hang up.

Heading down the hall he shoved the door to his room open and entered. Walking to his bed he flopped down face. Sighing heavily he turned over and stared at the ceiling. Was he seriously thinking about Benny _that_ way or was it just an infatuation? As he thought about it a small smile started. Yeah, Benny had the general ‘bad boy’ attitude but he also made Sam feel safe. He knew Benny. He knew Benny would never hit him, or try to take advantage of him like Lucifer had tried. _It’s rape,_ his mind informed him. _Shut up,_ Sam shot back.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Sam panicked instantly. Maybe it was his recent speculations but his first thought was that it was Lucifer. He could completely envision Lucifer waiting until Benny left and showing back up again. Shakily Sam made his way to the bedroom doorway and stared down the hallway. The person knocked again. Slowly, slightly trepidatious, he made his way to the door. Hesitating he paused with his hand on the doorknob trying to work up the courage to open the door.

_“Sam?”_

Sam released the breath he’d been holding and opened the door. “Hey,” he greeted his friend Brian. “What’s up?”

“Uh, school project. Remember?” Brian said shoving his way past Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and shut the door.

-

When Monday rolled around Dean called Sam at seven to make sure Sam was already awake. While Sam was awake he wasn’t fully cognizant. Sam rolled his eyes, mumbled something drowsily and hung up without waiting for an answer. He might have felt bad about it but Dean was probably used to it by now. The fact that it was Dean that called and not their dad didn’t surprise Sam. Their dad was always busy ‘working’ so the day to day things like that always fell to Dean.

By the time he got to school his mind was swirling in a million directions. His mind touched on several things at once including the Latin homework he was still nervous about, Benny, the school project he and Brian had done together. He made sure to be slightly early so he could check over his Latin homework one last time. As he made his way towards the door hands suddenly gripped his shirt and shoved him against the wall. His head hit hard against the bricks and he blinked several times trying to clear the spots out of his vision.

“Not so tough now that you don’t have anyone to protect you, are you?” a voice hissed.

Lucifer. This was bad. This early there weren’t any other students nearby and the few teachers in the school were probably in the teacher’s lounge. Maybe he could stall long enough for other students to show. His backpack hindered his struggles as Lucifer began dragging him around the building. He had no clue where they were headed but it was a good bet whatever Lucifer had planned was bad.

His worries was proven right when they entered the wooded area behind the school. The first of the blows hit him square in the face and momentarily blinded him. He managed to defend himself well enough, by his standards at least, for a good while. The problem was that he wasn’t a fighter. That was Dean. Eventually Sam went down but Lucifer didn’t stop when Sam hit the ground. Painful blow after blow rained down but Sam blacked out before Lucifer had even finished.

-

Groaning Sam struggled to move his arm. It was sore and stiff from being trapped under him for so long. Finally he managed to reach his arm outward. The elbow yelled at him as the arm straightened but it was nothing compared to everything else. Fumbling he finally managed to pull his cellphone out of his pocket. It took a while for his trembling hands to raise it close enough to his mouth for him to be heard. His head was still to foggy to think about who to call so instead he merely hit the redial button.

 _“Yes?”_ Benny’s voice was cautious.

Should have remembered, Sam thought. Of course Benny had been the last person he’d called. A small whine escaped him as he remembered that call had been because of Lucifer as well. He must have remained quiet for too long.

 _“Sam?”_ Benny asked sounding more concerned.

“Behind the school. Woods,” he murmured. God he hurt.

_“Sam? Answer me, now!”_

“Mm, sleepy.”

_“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me Sam!”_

“Mm hm,” Sam hummed. Already he could feel himself falling into the peaceful blackness of sleep. The last thing he remembered hearing was Benny’s voice calling his name over the phone.

-

Sam’s mind started to work before the rest of his body. For a while he wondered why his brain was bouncing around inside his head banging against his skull. It actually took almost a full minute for him to realize it was his head that was moving. Sam groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He heard something but he couldn’t understand the sound just yet.

“Sam! Damn it Sam, wake up!”

Sam’s eyes fluttered slightly. Someone was speaking to him. Why was it so difficult to open his eyes? When he finally managed the sun seared into them. He scrunched them closed tightly and refused to reopen them.

“Damn it Sam, open your eyes now!”

Benny? His brain was starting to work better but still wasn’t fully online. Groaning again Sam tried once more to pry his eyes open. His left eye didn’t want to open but he managed to slit the right eye open slightly. “B’nny?” Sam croaked. His voice was gravelly and his words almost unintelligible.

“Thank God. Sam? Can you hear me? Sam?”

“Stop yellin’,” Sam mumbled. “Loud.” Vague notions of pain finally started trickling into other areas of his body beyond his mind.

“You gotta wake up for me Sam. … Sammy?”

“Nnn… N’t Sammy,” Sam muttered annoyed. He hated being called that. Dean always called him that just because he hated it. God he fucking hurt.

“Got it, not Sammy. Just stay awake okay?”

“Sleepy,” Sam told him.

“I know but you have to stay awake. For me?”

“Hurts,” Sam whined.

“I know baby, just try to stay awake okay?” Benny insisted.

“‘Kay.” Flashes of events finally began to flicker through his mind.

“There’s an ambulance on the way Sam, you just gotta stay awake.”

“Amb’lance?”

“Who did it Sam? Was it Lucifer? It was, wasn’t it?”

Sam shuddered at the name.

“I’ll kill that little punk,” Benny growled.

Summoning strength he didn’t think he had Sam lifted his arm and reach out for Benny’s hand. “B’nny?” Sam mumbled. Damn it was hard to talk.

“What is it?” Benny asked quickly.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what honey?” Benny asked.

The endearment as well as the concern he could hear in Benny’s voice cause him to smile. As soon as the smile formed he winced at a sharp pain in his upper lip. Probably split, he reasoned.

“Don’t what Sam,” Benny repeated.

“Don’t want you to go to jail,” he managed to whisper. “Promise me?”

“Sam…” Benny drawled then hesitated.

“Promise,” Sam repeated.

“I can’t do that.”

In the distance Sam heard a siren getting closer. “Promise,” he insisted, struggling to sit.

Benny’s hand pressed down lightly on his chest. “No, don’t move.”

“Promise me.”

“Fine I promise, just stop moving. Okay?”

Sam nodded and settled in to wait for the ambulance. Fuck everything hurt. He really wished Benny would keep talking to him. Just the sound of his voice made Sam feel better.

-

The next time Sam opened his eyes his first action was to grin. He felt _good_. It was a bit bright but he could live with that. At least the overhead lights were off and the only light coming into the room was from the window. He realized his recent shift in attitude was probably due to vast quantities of pain meds. Pain medications always hit him hard. At least nothing hurt any more. Well, it did still hurt but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about it. Snuggling back against the pillow Sam hummed happily.

“Sam?”

Sam cocked his head at the sound of that voice. “Benny?”

“Yeah Sam, it’s me. Also-”

“Thanks,” Sam said smiling. He allowed his eyes to drift closed. There was no reason to let the sun shine into them and ruin a perfectly good mood. No matter how injured he was the pain was manageable for now. Not only that Benny was here. With Benny watching over him he would be safe. Sam hummed in contentment once again.

“Sam listen, Dean’s-”

“Nope,” Sam interrupted. “I mean, he’ll be here soon enough. The hospital will call dad and he’ll call Dean. For now I just want to spend time alone with you.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible, Sam. Dean’s-”

“And I don’t care if he doesn’t like it,” Sam announced, once again cutting off whatever Benny was going to say. “It’s my life not his. I want this. Three years isn’t that big of an age difference. And besides, just because we’re dating doesn’t mean that we have be intimate. At least not immediately. I mean…”

Suddenly he paused as nervous tension filled him. As much as he enjoyed make-out sessions he had never wanted to go any further. He was well aware he still wasn’t ready for that but for the first time ever he was actually considering it. Well, considering it for some time in the distant future. He found himself smiling without realizing it.

“Sam,” Benny said, breaking into his thoughts.

“Please Benny? You make me feel safe, I need you.”

“I… um… Dean?”

Sam started to respond when another voice caused him to freeze.

“Meh, Sammy could do worse I suppose.”

Sam winced. “Dean?”

“Yep,” Dean answered. As Sam struggled to find something to say Dean continued. “At least it’s someone like Benny not some ass I might have to get rid of.”

Sam winced again. “So, uh, I guess now you know I like guys too,” Sam stated quietly.

“Please Sam. What do you think I am, blind?”

Sam frowned and finally opened his eyes. Turning he inspected Dean carefully. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m your brother Sam, it’s my job to watch out for you. Of course I knew you liked guys. I also know you have the worst taste I’ve ever seen. Out of all the guys I’ve seen you eyeballing Benny’s probably the best of the lot.”

“Really?” Sam asked incredulously.

Dean shrugged.

“Does dad know?” Sam asked quietly.

“No,” Dean answered harshly. "And I’m not telling him. I’ll stand by you when you’re ready to tell him but it’s always going to be your decision, okay Sammy?”

Sam nodded as he tried to process everything.

“So,” Benny interjected, cutting into the conversation. “You really wouldn’t mind if…”

“If you and Sam hook up? Yeah a bit.”

Sam bit his lower lip. He should have known better. Dean might accept he liked guys but there was no way Dean would accept his baby brother dating his best friend. He should have expected something like this. Sam felt his heart breaking.

“But like I said, he could do worse,” Dean continued.

Sam perked up at that. “So even though you mind that I’d be dating your best friend-”

“Geez Sam, that’s why you think I mind?” Dean shook his head.

“So why don’t you like it?” Sam asked genuinely curious.

“He’s an adult Sam, and you’re still a minor. Not to mention you haven’t been with another person… Uh, well I don’t think so anyway.”

A blush crept up his neck and Sam ducked his head trying to hide his embarrassment.

“But he has, Sam,” Dean told him.

Sam looked up at that information. Whether or not Benny had ever been with anyone else had never crossed his mind. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. At his age and with his personality of course Benny would have already been with another. This time it was Benny who ducked his head.

“I’m not ready for that. At least, not yet,” Sam said tentatively. Benny tilted his head and their eyes met. Sam’s breath caught in his throat. How had he never realized how beautiful Benny’s eyes were before?

“I’m fine with that,” Benny told him quietly. “I’m good with waiting until you’re ready no matter how long that takes.”

Sam turned back to eye Dean questioningly.

“Don’t look at me,” Dean protested. “You’re insane if you think I’m going to get involved your love life.”

He turned back to Benny. “So, uh, would you like to… you know…”

“Go steady?” Benny asked.

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed.

“Yeah,” Benny agreed.

“Thank God that’s taken care of,” Dean huffed. “Now, how are you feeling? Any pain?”

-  
Two And A Half Years Later  
-

As their dad was gone again on business and Dean was going to be out all night so Sam had invited Benny to stay over. It wasn’t an unusual request. In the more than two years they’d been dating Benny had stayed over several times, all of which when Sam’s dad was away. He still wasn’t ready to talk to his dad about his preferences. Vaguely he wondered if he would ever be ready for something like that. Probably not, Sam thought.

This time though when Sam suggested Benny sleep over was going to be different from all the previous times. Or, at least that was the plan. He’d been trying for months to work up the courage to finally go all the way. He was still nervous as hell about his decision but was determined to actually follow through with it. As he opened the door and found Benny sitting on the bed lounging back against the headboard Sam’s resolve began to waiver. Both of Benny’s eyebrows raised and he was staring at Sam oddly.

“What?” Sam asked nervously.

“Nothing,” Benny told him. “It’s just usually you don’t walk around without a shirt.”

Oh. Yeah that. Benny was right of course. He had no problems changing clothes in front of Benny after all this time but he always completely clothed himself afterward. Even when they slept he wore a sleepshirt. In an effort work past his nerves Sam had decided not to pull the shirt on after his shower this time.

“Sam?” Benny asked sitting forward.

The concern on his face warmed Sam’s heart. Safe, he reminded himself. With Benny he could have the proverbial bad boy type that always drew him and never have to worry if he were safe or not. Benny would never hurt him or let anyone else hurt him. Sam smiled. “It’s fine,”’ Sam told him. “I was actually just thinking about how much I love you.”

Benny grinned. “Love you too Sam. Now grab a shirt so we can get some sleep.”

Sam shook his head. It was nice of Benny to suggest the shirt but Sam wouldn’t allow himself to chicken out now. Without explaining he made his way to the bed. Climbing into the bed he sat down on Benny’s lap and wrapped his legs behind Benny.

“Sam,” Benny growled warningly.

Sam shook his head. Just as Benny opened his mouth to say something else Sam leaned forward and kissed him. Kissing was something they had done before. Kissing was normal. Kissing he could handle. Mouths still locked Sam reached down and tugged at the bottom of Benny’s shirt. Benny obliged him by drawing the shirt up and waiting til the last minute to break the kiss before pulling it over his head.

“You sure about this?” Benny asked.

Too wound up to speak Sam nodded.

“I need a yes or no Sam,” Benny drawled.

“Yes,” Sam whispered. Try as he might he couldn’t make his voice any louder. In all honesty no, he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He was, however, feeling guilty about Benny having to wait for more than two years. Now that he was legal there wasn’t any reason for him not to do this or for Benny to object. In an effort to psych himself up for this Sam purposely didn’t think about any of it. He threw himself into achieving his objective and nothing else.

For a while it was nothing more than a topless make out session. Sam took advantage of the fact that they were topless by running his hands over Benny’s chest without having the edge of the shirt restricting his arm movements. Benny returned the favor. When Benny reached down, grabbed Sam’s ass and drew him closer Sam flinched and Benny froze.

“Sam?” Benny asked sounding worried.

Sam shook his head but couldn't otherwise answer.

“Sam,” Benny repeated.

This time it wasn’t a question and Sam knew he would have to respond. Taking a deep breath he dropped his head and let his arms fall to his sides. “I just… I wanted to…” He trailed off trying to find something he could say. He did have several responses but he couldn’t use any of them. Benny would never agree to this if he said he needed to do this because he felt guilty about Benny waiting patiently for him to be ready.

“You’re pushing yourself Sam.”

Unable to lie to him Sam nodded.

“Look up please.”

Sam raised his head enough to meet Benny’s eyes.

“Yes I want you Sam, but I want you when _you’re_ ready. Not before, okay?”

“I just felt guilty,” Sam muttered.

“Oh Sam.” Benny wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close. “Don’t feel guilty, okay?”

“I can’t help it,” Sam told him. “You do so much for me. I feel bad that I can’t do anything for you.”

“You do plenty baby. Never pressure yourself for something like that. Hey?”

“Yeah?” Sam asked laying his head down on Benny’s shoulder.

“You know me, right?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Have you ever known me to lie to you?”

Sam shook his head as much as he could without it slipping off of Benny’s shoulder.

“Have you ever known me to do anything I didn’t want to do?”

Sam shook his head a second time.

“Then you have to know I’m with you because it’s what _I_ want, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly. A wisp of a smile started to form on his face.

“Then just accept I want to be with you and stop forcing yourself. We’ll get there eventually. Until then I’m just happy you’re mine.”

“Love you,” Sam whispered.

Benny laughed and Sam’s smile broadened. “I love you too baby. Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ages that I used: Sam 16, Lucifer 18, Benny 19, Dean 20. 
> 
> The Request: High School AU. Dean is out of town. 16-year-old Sam has a crush & invites upperclassman Lucifer over. Things get out of hand. Maybe Lucifer is pushy or abusive? Sam calls Benny for help since Dean is out & he doesn't have anyone else. Sam does not like Benny. 
> 
> Benny used to have questionable morals or something else (details sketchy on that bit? Ex-gang, used to steal cars?) but since he's been friends with Dean he seems to be on the straight & narrow, but Sam worries about Dean being friends with Benny, and he's a little jealous of their bond. Normally he wouldn't call Benny but he's scared & desperate. He excuses himself to go to the bathroom and quietly makes the call. Benny comes, saves the day, and Sam warms up to him. 
> 
> Maybe little angst before the eventual happy ending lol.


End file.
